


damn unpretty

by agrestenoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bathrooms, Chara Redemption, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestenoir/pseuds/agrestenoir
Summary: Moments of vulnerability aren’t Chloe’s specialty, rather something she tries to avoid entirely. But Marinette has a habit of screwing things up.





	damn unpretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @erialy who wants Chloe/Marinette + Bathroom Moments of Vulnerability ft. Faberry Dynamics from Glee. I enjoyed writing this so much, and it so much fun to explore their dynamics from start to finish. Thanks for letting me tell this story!

 

i.

 

The bathroom door slams shut, startling Chloe. 

She stares at her reflection in the mirror and the streak of cherry lip gloss that’s smeared because of her scare. Not that Chloe Bourgeois is one to frighten easily, but makeup application is a risky endeavor in the first place, and she can’t handle others distracting her. It’s not a surprise that she messed up because someone doesn’t know how to do their business _quietly._  

“What’re you doing?” a familiar voice asks from the entrance, and Chloe huffs. Even a bigger mess to deal with.

From the corner of her eye, she catches sight of the other girl striding towards her, blue eyes blazing. Her hands grip her pink bag with a white-knuckled grip, strands of dark hair plastered against her forehead with sweat. Shoulders heaving forward with each gasp, Marinette is breathing heavily, as if she’s run the whole way here from the classroom. 

Chloe puts her lip gloss down, reaching for a paper towel from the dispenser, and dabs at the smear on the corner of her mouth. “What’s it look like, Dupain-Cheng?” 

“There’s an akuma!” Marinette says, voice cracking in panic or surprise. It’s clear she didn’t expect to find Chloe here either. “We’re in a crisis.”

Chloe meets Marinette’s exasperated stare in the mirror. “Excuse me?” she interjects, quirking an eyebrow high as she gestures to the lipstick smear. “Can’t you see my makeup’s in a crisis?” 

“I’m serious, Chloe, you need to _go_.” Now Marinette is standing next to Chloe, hands on her hips and lips pursed in frustration. “You need to leave.” 

“I was here first.” Chloe finishes putting on her lip gloss and caps it before shoving it back in her purse. “Not like it matters to you. You’ll probably steal my hiding place too.”

Marinette’s hands clasp into tight fists at her sides. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

And that’s it. It’s happening. It’s what’s been brewing for the last two years, what Chloe’s been avoiding for the past six months.

At sixteen, Chloe Bourgeois has recently become aware of a few truths in her life thanks to the help of her therapist: Adrien and Sabrina are the best friends she’s ever had, she can count the number of people who _actually_ matter to her on one hand, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng feels inclined to steal one of them.

Ever since Marinette started dating Adrien at the beginning of the year, Chloe’s found herself in a whirlwind of emotions she can’t quite place—things she hasn’t felt since in years—abandonment, longing, mourning. It’s like she’s seven again and waiting for her mother to come through the front door, a teddy bear in hand, but instead she sits there for nine years, wondering, just what she’d done to make her mother leave.

Chloe doesn’t like to feel helpless. Chloe doesn’t like to feel weak. Chloe doesn’t like this—she doesn’t like it at all. 

Instead of responding, she turns back to the mirror and starts to fix her hair, pushing the clips that pin her braided fringe back in more firmly. _Push, swish, tuck. Push, swish, tuck._ “How’s Adrien these days?” she asks, her own empty eyes staring back at her. “I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“What?” Marinette’s initial fear has vanished, only confusion lingering. 

“I’m just asking considering you see him more than I do.” 

Marinette crosses her arms against her chest, momentarily forgetting the whole reason she’d rushed into the bathroom in the first place. Besides, Chloe can’t hear any screaming, so the akuma must have left the immediate vicinity. It’s not like it would’ve mattered though. Chloe almost prefers it if an akuma interrupted them because Marinette and the jealousy boiling inside her isn’t something she wants to deal with right now. 

“He’s been… busy,” Marinette says softly. Her voice trails off as if she’s afraid to divulge the truth about Adrien’s whereabouts, and a part of Chloe bristles in response. 

Adrien Agreste has been one of her closest friends for nearly fourteen years, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng won’t change that as a stupid girlfriend of six months. 

“I know where he’s been.” Her hands clench into tight fists at her side, spitting the words through gritted teeth. “And it hasn’t been with me.” 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Marinette snaps. 

“He’s my b—best friend,” Chloe stumbles. _And you’re taking him from me_ , she doesn’t add. 

And _oh_ , Marinette’s lips part in surprise, a soft gasp falling from them. Her expression softens as the weight of Chloe’s words fully registers. “Chloe…” She can’t even form a proper response. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter.” Chloe rushes to shove her makeup back into her purse and clips it shut. Whirling around her heel, she levels Marinette with an icy stare. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be hiding?”

But Marinette isn’t ready to let this go. “Just because Adrien’s with me doesn’t mean he isn’t there for you.” She takes a step forward, hand reaching for Chloe’s shoulder. “You should talk to him. He’d under—” 

“I don’t need you to tell me how to handle Adrien.” Chloe’s voice is quick like a bullet and sends Marinette stumbling back in confusion. “You’ve already done enough.” 

Marinette sighs and crumbles in on herself, as if a dead leaf on the edge of a branch, barely clinging to life before a slight breeze blows it away. Chloe bets that she could push the other girl out of the bathroom, and she’d go willingly. 

There’s a few moments of silence as Marinette takes in everything: from Chloe’s pursed lips and clenched fists, her biting words and bubbling concerns. Finally, she takes a deep breath and steps back. “You know,” she says to Chloe, eyes trailing over her one last time. “You having nothing to be scared of. You mean _the world_ to Adrien, and…You aren’t as alone as you think you are.” 

The door shuts softly behind Marinette as she leaves, and Chloe is left staring at her ghost. Her last words echo through the bathroom, reverberating off of the ivory walls, and Chloe can’t calm the frantic heart beating against her rib cage.

 _You aren’t as alone as you think,_ she tries to tell herself, but all that comes out is: _you are, you are, you are._

*

 

ii.

 

There’s screaming. 

Chloe’s grip on the handle of stall door tightens as the sound echoes past, bouncing through the empty bathroom, and going on seemingly forever. Harsh breathing hitches beside her, Marinette shifting forward as she opens her mouth to speak. Whirling around, Chloe fixes her with a cold glare. 

“Don’t you _dare_.” Chloe gestures to the entrance of the bathroom she’d pulled them into, practically dragging Marinette along with her. Outside, an akuma who can turn people to stone lurks, and she won’t stand to let some stupid baker’s daughter draw its attention. “You’re going to shut up like any sane person instead of whatever crazy you wanted to be when you took off _towards_ the thing that wants to kill you.” 

“It’s an akuma, not a tiger,” Marinette tries to argue. 

“Same thing,” Chloe snaps. 

“How so?” 

“Both are out for blood.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes. “You make it sound like a serial killer.” 

“Again,” Chloe says, turning to face her once she’s certain the threat outside has passed. There’s silence on the other side of the door. “Same principle.” 

They sit in silence for a while, trying to calm their racing hearts. Chloe is still trying to come to grips with the fact that she’s somehow on speaking terms with Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people. The fact of the matter is that it’s been three months since her therapist asked her to make reparations with the other girl, who she’s had an antagonistic relationship with for nearly six years now. 

 _Build a bridge and cross it_ , Madame Walsh had said. _Make connections and find a stable ground_. 

It was important, Chloe knows that much, especially as Marinette has become a permanent fixture in her life considering her and Adrien have been dating for almost a year now. She couldn’t keep up with the drama and the hatred, which only served to taint her relationship with Adrien like poison. 

“Can’t you try?” he’d asked her one day. “You guys mean the world to me, and I hate to see you two fighting.” 

Chloe did, if only for her best friend. Somehow, though, Marinette’s gone from being the person she despises to an acceptable acquaintance. Chloe likes to chalks it up to time and maturity. 

(She wonders what even more time will bring. Maybe someday, in the far future, she could even call Marinette Dupain-Cheng a friend.) 

(… _pssh, as if)_  

In the darkness, Marinette stares at her. “I’ve never seen you like this.” 

Chloe’s heart lurches into her throat. “Excuse me?” 

“Are you okay?” Marinette cocks her eyes, eyes softening. “I know akumas can be dangerous—” 

There’s a jolt in her stomach, something sharp that shoots through her and stops Chloe cold. “I’m _not_ scared of an akuma.” She clenches her hands into tight fists at her sides to hide their shaking. “Get that idea out of your head, Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette shakes her head instead. “You know, it’s okay to be scared.” 

“I’m not scared of that akuma,” Chloe finally snaps in retaliation, whirling around to face Marinette. Her blue eyes burn like ice, flashing wildly in the soft light of pouring through the small window high on the wall. “Just because no one else has the same death wish you do doesn’t mean we’re scared—” 

“And just when I thought you were being a decent person.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Don’t lie, Chloe.” Marinette rolls her eyes, resting her head against the wall. “We’re all scared of something, so don’t pretend you’re all high and mighty. You’re the one who pulled me in here to hide.” 

“That has _nothing_ to do—” 

“You were scared, admit it. You saw the akuma and ran.” 

Something is bubbling up in Chloe’s stomach, rising and frothing angrily as she glares at the other girl. Her nails dig crevices into the heel of her palm, white knuckles pale in the shadows of the stall. “I saw scared for _you_!” Her words echo on, leaving Marinette struck dumb in silence. 

“…What?” 

“I saw you running towards the fucking thing, and I knew you were only going to get yourself hurt because you’re so stupid just like with every other akuma attack.” She’s breathing heavily. “You think people don’t notice how you always try to help and get captured? You worry people, Marinette, and people are scared for you.” 

“…You were scared for _me_?” Marinette’s voice is frail—fragile—and just like her heart, Chloe could break it so easily. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Chloe spits. “I may not like you, but I don’t want you to get fucking killed.” 

“Chloe, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Chloe crosses her arms against her chest and press her fists under her arms, trying to stop herself from shaking. Her blue eyes are bright and jaw clenched tightly as she tries to fight off her bubbling emotions. The whole situation has turned her world slippery, and she doesn’t know how to feel or what else to say. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sometimes has that effect on her. 

“Thank you, Chloe,” Marinette finally says. 

“Don’t mention it,” Chloe mutters under her breath. _Really don’t_ , she pleads. 

“Sometimes, the bravest thing you can do is admit you’re scared,” Marinette continues because she’s stubborn as fuck, and that’s one of the few things that Chloe admires about her. “Admitting you’re scared for other people though… I think that’s on an entirely different level.” 

“It’s whatever.” 

Outside, there’s a distant scream, and Chloe feels Marinette’s trembling fingers curl into the fabric of her yellow jacket. 

She lets her hold on. 

They both need this.  

*

 

iii.

 

There’s a sigh. 

The reflection in the mirror crumbles with the sound, hands coming to grip the edge of the bathroom counter with a foundation tube hanging loose from her fingers. No matter how hard she tries to convince herself, this tube alone isn’t enough to cover her black eye. 

A part of her feels stupid for caring so much about her appearance, which isn’t a thought that Chloe from last year would ever _dream_ of having. Things have changed though. On the cusp of seventeen, Chloe’s different. Hardened by the battles she’s faced, the mantle she carries, the promises she’s made—there are more important things in her life, and appearance is typically the least of her concerns now. 

But… just because she knows she’s changed, others don’t, and that’s what scares her. Chloe needs to make sure that things stay the same—that no one notices her differences—else they might find out her secret. 

Chloe Bourgeois is Queen Bee, the rookie superhero to join Paris’s famed Miraculous team. 

It’s been two months since she took on the mantle, accepting a comb from the man who owns the tea shop down the road from her hotel, and welcomed Pollen and powers into her life. In that time, she’s worked hard to keep Paris safe and protect her hive, but in doing so, Chloe Bourgeois has become more of a mask than Queen Bee. 

She can’t let her usual façade slip. Even on days like these that are long and exhausting, when her injuries are visible in the morning light, when makeup alone won’t solve her problems, she must imbue the same spirit and spite she usually goes through life with.

It’s hard to hide her identity. It’s hard to wear a mask. It’s hard to keep secrets. 

(Chloe doesn’t like it.) 

Sighing to herself, she slams the foundation into the sink and drops her head in her head, letting out groan into her palms. It echoes through the bathroom and nearly muffles the sound of the door opening.

Panic shivers down her spine, and Chloe whips around to the entrance, an excuse for her black eye poised on the tip of her tongue. Everyone saw Queen Bee take a hit in battle this morning, and if Chloe shows up with the mark in class, there may be questions asked that she just _can’t_ answer. 

Her panic subsides though when she realizes who’s come in. It’s just Marinette. 

“What’re you doing?” Marinette asks, brows furrowed in confusion. “Class is gonna start soon.” 

“Nothing,” Chloe snaps quickly, ducking her head from Marinette’s line of sight. She doesn’t need her friend to worry (or worse—ask questions). “Just… trying to decide whether it’s worth it to reapply my lipstick now or after this period.” 

Marinette snorts and rolls her eyes. “Why not both?” 

Chloe smiles to herself. Her friend knows her too well.

“So… what’s really going on with you?” She hops up onto the edge of the counter, finding a comfortable position against the mirror. Marinette levels her with a blank stare—emotions Chloe can’t quite place dancing her eyes. There’s no denying that she sees Chloe’s injury. 

“Nothing,” Chloe says again. The lie falls flat, even to her own ears. 

There’s silence for a moment as Marinette chews over her words, and Chloe braces herself for the onslaught of questions. “We’re friends, right?” she asks suddenly, and it’s certainly not what Chloe was expecting. “I mean, it’s weird to say that, but we are, right?” 

“That’s a stupid question.” 

“I mean, with everything that happened last year,” Marinette continues, ignoring Chloe’s comment. “Adrien and I dating, and then we broke up, and you working part-time in the bakery and we kind of starting hanging out… We kind of bonded over things, right?” 

“Where are you going with this?” Chloe asks because she’s not one for sentimental moments. 

“My point is that…” Marinette swallows a lump in her throat, trying to find the proper words to portray the mess of emotions painted across her face. “I know we aren’t close, but we’re at least close enough to be honest with each other, right?” 

 _Oh_. Now Chloe knows where this is going. 

“So you’d tell me if something was wrong?” Marinette implores, blue eyes glistening. “You’d tell me if someone was hurting you?”

Chloe’s heart throbs in her chest. It’s been a long since someone other than Adrien and Sabrina cared what happened to her. Not even her father offers that sentiment unless it’s a life or death matter. 

“No one’s hurting me,” Chloe tells her. “I just ran into something—” 

“Don’t lie to me. It looks like you ran into _someone_.” 

“Just forget it, Marinette.” Chloe shakes her head, huffing as she grabs the foundation tube from the counter and shoves it into her purse. It’s worthless to try to hide her injury. It’s too bold to cover up. 

“I can’t forget it!” Marinette’s voice is like a gunshot, loud and sudden and just as painful. “Is it really so bad that I care about you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt?” 

There’s a few moments of silence, the span of a handful of heartbeats, where Chloe’s pulse is in overdrive and Marinette’s too damn patient. 

Licking her cracked lips, Chloe sighs and closes her eyes. “Do you… do you know what it’s like to keep a secret?” 

Marinette is taken back. “Excuse me?” 

“Everyone has secrets,” Chloe tells her. “People keep them for all sorts of reasons. Sometimes they’re bad, but sometimes they’re good.” 

“You think keeping _this_ a secret is a good thing?” Marinette gestures towards her black eyes with a skeptical look. “Someone’s hurting you, and you think this is a good idea?” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Chloe answers her honestly. “I’d tell you if I could, believe me. But sometimes secrets are used to protect people, Marinette, and if keeping it means protecting people, then I’ll do it.” 

 _Protecting people is my duty_ , Chloe tells herself. _And I’ll die before I put anyone in danger._  

She won’t take that risk with anyone by telling them the truth of her injuries. ( _Especially_ with Marinette.) 

“Is it so bad that I want to protect _you_?” Marinette’s voice is guttural. 

Chloe fixes Marinette with a heavy stare. “I know you only want to help, but some things are better left unsaid. You just have to trust me when I tell you there’s a good reason and that I’m fine.”

Marinette is quiet. “Trust you, huh?” She laughs, low and rough, and it sounds a bit ironic, and Chloe gets the sense that Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows _exactly_ what she’s talking about. 

“Trust and secrets are the only way these things _stay_ good,” Chloe tells her. 

Marinette sighs to herself and slips off the counter. Chloe thinks she’s going to walk away like most people do in her life, but the other girl surprises her and comes closer. She grabs Chloe’s purse with gentle hands and pulls out the foundation tube.

“I know how to fix this,” Marinette says. “Let me show you.” 

“How would you know how to hide a black eye?” Chloe asks softly. 

Marinette smiles wryly. “It’s a secret.”

 

 

*

 

iv.

 

There’s footfalls outside of the stall. 

Chloe’s breath hitches as she tries to stifle her sobs, hand pressing hard over her mouth like it can keep the sadness in. A knock sounds on the door, soft and hesitant, before a voice calls out her name. Chloe already knows who it is though, from a single glance at the faded pink flats before her. 

“Go away, Marinette,” she snaps, voice cracking. 

“No,” comes her prompt response. “I’m not leaving.” 

“Why are you even here?” 

“Because you sound like you need a friend.” 

There’s a click as Chloe unlocks the stall door, and Marinette wastes no time in pulling her off the toilet seat and into her open arms. Chloe’s trembling in the tight embrace, pressing her fists hard against Marinette’s chest, as she tries to find an anchor as the world turns slippery around her. 

The moments prior replay through her mind like an old film strip, faded and spotty, as she recalls her girl… _ex-_ girlfriend’s last words. They had been short and simple, but by no means were they sweet. 

“ _You’ve changed_ ,” Lila said. “ _We’re done_.” 

“I don’t know what I did,” Chloe says into Marinette’s shoulder. “I don’t know how I changed. I thought things were good. We were happy, and I loved—” The tears are coming harder as she sobs, dragging in a breath like it’s impossible feat. Right now, breathing actually might be. 

She can’t get any more words out. 

“ _Shh_ ,” Marinette whispers, stroking a pale hand through Chloe’s loose curls. “It’s okay. You’re alright.” 

“I didn’t mean to change.” A lump rises in her throat, and Chloe shakes her head, unable to continue. Heartbreak has struck her dumb and silent. She doesn’t know where to go from here. 

Instead of responding, Marinette pulls her tighter against her side and walks them over to the wall, sliding them down slowly until they’re nestled in a comfortable position. She never leaves Chloe’s side, and Chloe just holds onto her shirt for dear life. 

“Change is sometimes a good thing,” Marinette finally says once Chloe’s sobs have petered off. “Maybe Lila hasn’t changed enough to realize that.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Chloe whispers into her collar. “I thought we were meant to be, and now it’s over, and I can’t—” _If I’m not good enough for Lila, how can I ever be good enough for you?_ The thought comes out of nowhere and leaves her shaking, but it’s the truth and she can’t deny it any longer. 

In the two years since Chloe made an effort to soothe her antagonistic relationship with Marinette, she’s one of the most important people in Chloe’s life. Things have changed where touches are soothing and _wanted_ , and words are a welcome, not a weapon. Chloe has special smiles reserved only for Marinette, inside jokes and compliments with a lasting friendship, and a new burning love that’s blossomed over the last few months that she can’t let bloom. 

They’ve been through too much, and Chloe refuses to mess up what they have now with chaotic confessions. 

Marinette’s hand sweeps down her back in long, comforting strokes, and Chloe leans into them, letting herself be weak for just a moment. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Marinette tells her. “Even if you two aren’t meant to be, I promise there’s someone out there who is.” She swallows thickly, almost stumbling over her words. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

 _If only I were lucky to have you_ , Chloe thinks, and it hurts.

 

*

 

v.

 

There’s silence.

“I can’t believe it.” Chloe stares at the letter in her hand, running over the words once more just to be sure. “You got into Central Saint Martins?” 

Marinette’s glittering eyes are bright with excitement. “Yeah,” she says breathlessly, a wide smile stretching across her face. “Somehow, I did it. Like… it’s _really, really_ happening.” 

“It’s one of the best design schools in the world,” Chloe says. 

“I know.” Marinette laughs. 

“It’s really fucking competitive.” 

“I know.” 

“You got in.”

“I know.” 

“It’s in London.” 

“I…” Marinette pauses, her excitement shuttering as the weight of Chloe’s words hits her. “I know.” 

Chloe is shaking as her heart pangs painfully against her ribcage, beating against bare bone like a wild animal trying to get free. But she knows how hard Marinette worked for this, how long she’s dreamed of attending Saint Martins, so she throws her own hurt to the wind and embraces her friend tightly.

“Mari, that’s amazing,” she says in awe, and her own eyes fill with tears. She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s happy for the other girl or whether it’s because she so scared of losing her. “That’s great, that’s great.”

“Why are you crying?” Marinette asks, and suddenly Chloe feels like it’s four months before and she’s huddled on the floor of the same bathroom crying about her stupid ex-girlfriend in Marinette’s arm. Just as broken just a weak, and just as open. 

“It’s nothing, really,” Chloe tries to tell her, but the tears slip down her cheeks, thick and slow, like candlewax. “I’m just… really going to miss you. Paris is too, you know. They need their Ladybug.” 

 _I need my Ladybug too_ , Chloe doesn’t say. _I’m going to miss you. I don’t want to lose you._  

“But they have Chat Noir and Rena Rouge and Carapace,” Marinette protests, and her own eyes are bright with tears now. It seems like sadness will always be contagious between them. “I mean, Paris won’t be totally lost.” 

 _But I will be_ , Chloe wants to tell her. _I’ll be lost without you._  

“You don’t think Queen Bee can hold down the fort?” Chloe jokes with a soft laugh, shoulders shaking as she tries to hold back sobs. “I could protect Paris easily by myself.” 

“I know you could,” Marinette agrees. “You’re strong like that.”

 _But not strong enough to let you go,_ Chloe screams. _I don’t think I can do that. Please don’t ask me to do that._  

“So when do you leave?” Chloe asks, furiously wiping away the tears. “I mean, London’s in a different country, and you’re going to need time to settle in.” 

“It shouldn’t be too bad.” Marinette shrugs helplessly, casting Chloe a shy smile. She’s warm and happy and reminds Chloe of the sun, and it just makes her fall even more in love. “I figure I can just find a roommate and rent a flat. I’ve got some money saved up that I could move in this summer and learn the place before school starts in August.” 

“Oh?” Chloe cocks her head in confusion. “You already have a roommate in mind?” 

“Actually, I was kind of hoping that’d be you.” Chloe’s struck dumb. 

“You want me to move in with you?” 

“I mean… if you want,” Marinette’s voice trails off. “You applied to UCL, and it’s only like five minutes from Saint Martins. I know you’ll get in, and when you do… I guess I’d feel better having someone there with me, especially since it’s a new place and…” 

“You want me to move in with you.” This time it’s a statement, not a question. 

“Yes,” Marinette tells her in exasperation. “We have an amazing life ahead of us, and I want to share every moment with you! You’re my girlfriend, and I love you, and I figure—” But Chloe’s too far gone to listen to anything else.

With a laugh, she sweeps Marinette into a tight embrace and spins her around. Her hands cradle Marinette’s face between them like she’s the most precious thing to her (which she is, there’s never been any doubt), and Chloe captures her lips between her own and kisses her soundly and thoroughly. It’s messy and full of tears, but it’s perfect because it’s them. 

Marinette’s hands are warm against Chloe’s cheeks as they smooth over her pale skin, wiping at her tears as she brims with her own. They trail down Chloe’s neck and into her hair, and then she’s pulling Chloe’s face towards her where their foreheads rest against each other, breathing in the same breath, hearts echoing each other’s beat. They’re together, and it’s wonderful.

“I love you,” Chloe says softly. 

“I know,” Marinette tells her.

“I’m gonna love you forever,” Chloe swears.

 And from the smile on Marinette’s lips, Chloe knows it’s a promise she’s going to keep.

 


End file.
